icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1918-19 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1918-19 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series: =Group Play= Group 1 Cornwall(only team) Group 2 Section A Queens University 2-2-0-4 20-17 Royal Military College 2-2-0-4 14-14 Kingston 2-2-0-4 17-20 Kingston drew a bye Semi Final (sudden death) Royal Military College 5 Queens University 3 Final (sudden death) Kingston 3 Royal Military College 1 Section B Picton(only team) Group 2 Final Because of the delay caused by section A's playoffs, there was no Group 2 final. Group 3 Peterborough 3-1-0-6 23-19 Lindsay 3-1-0-6 23-20 Port Hope 0-4-0-0 6-13 Port Hope defaulted its last 2 games. Final 2 games total goals *'Peterborough' 13 Lindsay 6 *'Lindsay' 17 Peterborough 2 Lindsay beat Peterborough 23-15. Group 4 Belleville 5-1-0-10 29-19 Bowmanville 4-2-0-8 45-33 Oshawa 2-4-0-4 26-32 Coburg 1-5-0-2 23-39 Group 5 Toronto Prep Schools University of Toronto Schools 4-0-0-12 26-6 St Andrews College 4-2-0-8 30-24 Upper Canada College 1-3-1-3 13-24 St Michaels College 0-4-1-1 21-36 University of Toronto Schools lost its first 2 wins beacuse of an ineligible player.Because of deadlines it played one 4 point game each with Upper Canada College and St Michaels College to make up the games. Group 6-7 Parkdale Canoe Club 7-1-0-14 72-22 Toronto Aura Lee 7-1-0-14 61-22 Toronto Maitlands 2-5-0-4 35-47 Toronto Beaches 2-6-0-4 26-40 Brampton 1-6-0-2 13-76 Final 2 games total goals *'Aura Lee' 4 Parkdale 2 *'Parkdale' 3 Aura Lee 2 Toronto Aura Lee beat Parkdale Canoe Club 6-5. Group 8 Woodstock 6-0-0-12 59-15 Paris 2-2-0-4 21-19 London 1-4-0-2 20-41 Ingersoll 0-3-0-0 7-32 The balance of this group's games were cancelled. Group 9 Kitchener 6-0-0-12 54-9 Galt 2-3-0-4 43-46 Preston 0-5-0-0 24-66 Group 10 Stratford 4-0-0-8 16-8 Mitchell 1-3-0-2 14-12 Seaforth 1-3-0-2 5-15 Mitchell & Seaforth both defaulted their last games to Stratford. Group 11 Teams - Bradford, Barrie, Collingwood, Stayner. Final 2 games total goals *'Barrie' 13 Bradford 9 *'Barrie' 2 Bradford 1 Barrie beat Bradford 15-10. Group 12 Midland 3-0-0-6 30-12 Penetang 0-3-0-0 12-30 Group 13 Mount Forest 3-1-0-6 26-15 Owen Sound 1-3-0-2 15-26 Group 14 Sudbury (only team) =Provincial Playoffs= First Round 2 games total goals *'Belleville' 7 Picton 4 *'Belleville' 8 Picton 2 Belleville beat Picton 15-6. *'Barrie' 12 Midland 8 *'Barrie' 2 Midland 1 Barrie beat Midland 14-9. *'Kitchener' 4 Woodstock 3 *'Woodstock' 5 Kitchener 1 Woodstock beat Kitchener 8-5. *'Stratford' 14 Mount Forest 7 *Mount Forest defaulted the 2nd game Stratford beat Mount Forest 14-7. *Cornwall 3 Kingston 3 *Cornwall 3 Kingston 3 (tied 6-6) *'Cornwall' 9 Kingston 7 Cornwall beat Kingston 15-13. byes - University of Toronto Schools, Toronto Aura Lee, Lindsay, Sudbury. Second Round 2 games total goals *'University of Toronto Schools' 15 Lindsay 2 *'Lindsay' 7 University of Toronto Schools 2 University of Toronto Schools beat Lindsay 17-9. *'Belleville' 8 Toronto Aura Lee 4 *'Toronto Aura Lee' 9 Belleville 2 Toronto Aura Lee beat Belleville 13-10. *'Woodstock' 4 Stratford 2 *'Woodstock' 5 Stratford 4 Woodstock beat Stratford 9-6. *'Sudbury' 4 Barrie 3 *Sudbury 4 Barrie 4 Sudbury beat Barrie 8-7. bye - Cornwall Quarter Finals 2 games total goals *'University of Toronto Schools' 7 Toronto Aura Lee 6 *'University of Toronto Schools' 4 Toronto Aura Lee 2 University of Toronto Schools beat Toronto Aura Lee 11-8. *Woodstock 4 Sudbury 4 *'Woodstock' 9 Sudbury 3 Woodstock beat Sudbury 13-7. bye - Cornwall Semi Final 2 games total goals *'University of Toronto Schools' 2 Cornwall 1 *'University of Toronto Schools' 11 Cornwall 2 University of Toronto Schools beat Cornwall 13-3. Final 2 games total goals *'Woodstock' 5 University of Toronto Schools 1 *'University of Toronto Schools' 7 Woodstock 2 University of Toronto Schools beat Woodstock 8-7. University of Toronto Schools advanced to the 1918-19 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =Team Photos= UTS1819.jpg|University of Toronto Schools 18-19StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College =Game Ads= 18-19OHAJrQFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Toronto 18-19OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Toronto 18-19OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1918 in hockey Category:1919 in hockey